Miradas en silencio
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Lo de observar a la chica de sexto se había vuelto una rutina. Nicholas McLean lo sabía. Levantarse pensando en ella, desayunar buscándola con la mirada, esperar a los recesos para verla, irse a la sala común pensando en su rostro y soñarla todas las noches. Eso no era normal. Nicholas McLean lo sabía.


**Miradas en silencio**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Ser rubia no está entre mis prioridades._

_[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Aunque tengo el placer de anunciar que Nicholas McLean me pertenece.]_

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_Es un buen día para presentarles a mi más nuevo OC, Nicholas. El fic es un asco pero espero que él les caiga bien. Tenían que aparecer las palabras "rutina" y "amor". Están marcadas en cursiva._

* * *

Lo de observar a la chica de sexto se había vuelto una _rutina_. Nicholas McLean lo sabía. Levantarse, desayunar mientras la buscaba con la vista, encontrarla y bajar la mirada cuando se encontraba con la de ella, que lo miraba de forma curiosa, preguntándose por qué ese chico la miraba siempre. Ir a clases, esperar los recesos para seguir mirándola. Y así hasta que se iba a descansar.

Pero incluso en sus sueños la veía.

Lo suyo no era _amor_. Nicholas McLean estaba seguro de eso. Ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ya había alguien fuera de Hogwarts esperándolo. O algo así. Tampoco es que lo estaba esperando. Porque, con doce años, uno no piensa demasiado en el amor, ¿verdad?

Sí. Nicholas sabía que observar a esa chica con insistencia todos los días no era amor. Era… ¿curiosidad? Él suponía que sí.

Podía ser. Ella le causaba curiosidad. Quizás porque su mirada parecía tan lejana y su sonrisa era tan cálida como el chocolate caliente que su madre preparaba. O quizás era porque parecía simpática. A Nicholas le gustaban las personas simpáticas. Aunque él no fuera del todo simpático.

Era demasiado hosco y callado. Lo sabía. Cuando estaba en el colegio _muggle_ se lo habían dicho. Incluso su padre comentaba que tal vez tenía que sonreír un poco más y dejar de poner cara de fin del mundo. A Nicholas le causaba gracia cuando su padre nombraba a la cara del fin del mundo. Cuando su padre murió, la cara del fin del mundo se adueñó de su rostro y no se volvió a ir.

Nicholas también sabía que los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaban de él; no todos, por supuesto. Pero sus ojos cansados, su mirada hosca, su mirada impasible, hacían que las personas tuvieran recelo.

A ella no pareció importarle cuando lo guio a él y a sus compañeros de primer año, en su primer día en Hogwarts, hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw y sus miradas se encontraron. De hecho, ella le sonrió.

Era una sonrisa tan simpática y amable que, por un segundo, Nicholas también sonrió.

Desde entonces, mirarla se había vuelto una especie de… obsesión, por así llamarlo. Le gustaba mirarla. Era divertido. O por lo menos, le producía satisfacción, o algo así.

Y cuando, accidentalmente, sus miradas se encontraban, Nicholas casi esbozaba una sonrisa de alegría. Un amago de sonrisa que desaparecía cuando ella volvía a su conversación con sus amigas.

Porque Nicholas también sabía que ella jamás lo miraría del modo en el que él la miraba. Jamás.

* * *

Ese día, Nicholas desayunaba ávidamente en el Gran Comedor, mientras intentaba terminar a toda velocidad una redacción de cuarenta centímetros acerca de las revueltas de los duendes que Binns les había mandado a los alumnos de segundo año.

Mientras la terminaba, levantó la cabeza y, como de costumbre, se entretuvo buscando por su mesa —la de Ravenclaw— a la muchacha de sexto.

La vislumbró sentada a unos metros de la puerta. No estaba con su séquito de amigas, lo que lo sorprendió. No estaba concentrada en algún deber de alguna materia, cosa rara. Ni siquiera estaba comiendo. Increíblemente, ella lo estaba mirando.

Ella lo estaba mirando.

Lo miraba con curiosidad. Casi divertida. Nicholas se preguntó por qué diablos lo estaría observando de esa forma.

No tendría algo raro en la cara, ¿verdad? ¿O en el pelo? O quizás, alguien le había contado que Nicholas sentía una suerte de obsesión con ella. No, eso no podría pasar jamás; después de todo, ¿quién le prestaría atención a un chico de segundo que mira insistentemente a una de sexto? Ni que él fuera tan importante, joder.

Quizás ella lo había visto mirarla. Si cada tanto sus miradas se encontraban, ¿verdad? Pero eso sólo era cuando él la miraba fijamente. No cuando ella lo miraba a él.

Además, ¿qué interés tenía una chica de sexto en Nicholas, un insignificante alumno de segundo?

Nicholas no estaba seguro ni de qué pensar. Ahora, mientras ella lo miraba, se le mezclaban los sentimientos… Ella que lo miraba, sus padres que lo querían, Clarisse que lo "esperaba"… rutinas, miradas, silencios. Estaba confundido y no entendía por qué.

Si ella no le producía nada; bueno, había un torrente de sentimientos cada vez que la veía pero no estaba enamorado de ella ni algo parecido. Eso no era normal, ¿verdad? Aunque no había demasiadas cosas normales, tampoco.

No era normal que una persona le hiciera sentir tantas cosas. No era normal que él la mirara tanto, que mirarla se hubiera vuelto parte de su vida. No era normal que ella lo mirara con insistencia tan de repente. Nada era normal. De eso estaba seguro.

Ella lo seguía mirando. Y, de pronto, sonrió de tal forma que Nicholas pensó que ella sabía en todo en lo que estaba cavilando en esos momentos. A Nicholas no le molestó que quizás ella supiera todo en lo que pensaba (aunque fuera imposible que ella lo supiera, ¿verdad?). Le gustaba esa sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa tan simpática y amable que, por un segundo, Nicholas también sonrió.

* * *

_Nicholas tiene una historia muy trágica en su vida. Quizás algún día la cuente pero hoy no. Hoy es el día de Nicholas y la ravenclaw desconocida. Hay pistas por el fic (poquísimas, es verdad) para saber quién es. Mientras tanto, es ella._

_Nicholas McLean es mi último OC creado; su nombre viene de Nico Di Angelo y Piper McLean, personajes de Percy Jackson, que es mi segunda saga favorita. Como podrán ver, también lo espera Clarisse, nombre sacado de Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares. _

_Este fic es un asco porque no tenía ni un ápice de inspiración pero no le iba a fallar al foro. Quizás en otro momento lo edite y lo arregle un poco. Quizás._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Juli. Chica Nirvana. Pan con queso._

_Primer fic del 2014, ¡yeah!_


End file.
